Unremember Kiss
by 0nsoonisecret
Summary: Help me to find this lost memories, than I can get more closer with you oppa.  RnR   dont like dont read


**Tittle : Unremember Kiss**

**Author : Onsoonisecret**

**Pairing : Onew and His MVP**

**Cast : **

**Lee Jinki**

**Me or You (MVP)**

**SHINee**

**Super Junior**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Rating : T, PG-17**

**Type : Straight, Oneshot**

"Jadi... apa dari keduapuluh namja yang ada disini, apa ada yang pernah menciummu?" tanya MC pada yeoja yang duduk dibelakang kamera.

Beberapa namja yang duduk pada bangku bertingkat itu kaget mendengar pertanyaan MC begitupula dengan sang yeoja. Terdengar suara tersedak pelan dari namja berambut panjang lurus kecoklatan dengan belahan dipinggirnya lalu suara terbahak-bahak dari namja berambut cepak. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang berdehem melirik ke salah satu namja dengan rambut pendek berwarna agak kecoklatan. Sedangkan sang yeoja sendiri mengibas-ibaskan tangannya cepat ke arah MC yang menyadari tatapan namja-namja itu ke salah satu temannya.

"A... aniya! Tidak begitu!" Jerit yeoja itu keras.

"Hahaha... kita semua sudah tau kau dan Kyuhyun-ssi punya suatu hubungan kan?"

"Iya sih! Tapi... apa kalian semua ini mau antisku bertambah banyak! Berhentilah mengorek-ngorek seperti itu."

"Bwahaha... kau takut sekali banyak antis, harusnya kau bangga karena itu berarti kau iri padanya!" Ujar namja yang name tagnya tertulis nama Donghae.

"Ne... kau benar Hae ya, lagipula kita sedang berada dalam acara 'Secret of Idol' tentu saja kita harus membeberkan semua rahasia kami selama ini." Balas namja bernama Eunhyuk.

"Aku tau! Tapi ini bukan acara secret of Kyuhyun atau secret of Raeri kan?" Yeoja itu mendengus kesal.

"Ya! Kyuhyun itu Super Junior dan kau adalah rahasia super junior, Sayang!" Heechul kali ini berargumen.

"Hyungdeul! Berhentilah mengganggunya, dan kau Raeri kau tidak mesti takut pada antismu, kau ada dibelakang kamera, mereka juga tidak tau siapa namamu yang asli kan?"

"Tetap saja, kata maut para netizen itu membuat aku gila." Keluh Raeri, dia menundukkan wajah putihnya.

Kyuhyun gemas melihatnya, ingin rasanya dia berlari ke belakang kameraman dan mencubit pipi gadis itu lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas. Tapi apa daya, mereka sedang siaran sekarang. Acara yang memaksa wanita kesayangannya untuk memiliki banyak antis karena mengakui suatu hal yang membuat iri banyak orang. Sebenarnya berat baginya untuk mengiyakan ajakan acara tersebut. Tapi para hyungdeul dan managernya sudah setuju dengan alasan tidak mau membohongi publik terus-menerus. Menurut Kyuhyun ini adalah acara yang paling konyol yang pernah dia ikuti. Apalagi setelah hari ini dia kena giliran untuk dibongkar rahasianya.

Kyuhyun menatap sekilas wajah MC yang sedang melontarkan pertanyaa. Entah pertanyaan maut apalagi yang mau dia berikan. Kyuhyun sudah siap sepenuhnya ditambah lagi disini ada keduabelas hyungnya serta dua member sub-grup Super Junior M dan SHINee disini. Yang kesemuanya dari mereka sangat mengerti perasaannya walaupun kadang suka bercanda dan membuatnya agak kesal seperti tadi.

"Jadi–apa kau pernah menciumnya Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya sang MC tepat pada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu! Aku pernah jadi kekasihnya." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat yang membuat para partnernya bersorak dan beberapa diantara mereka memukulnya yang membuat terpancing untuk bercanda lagi.

Raeri menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tangan-tangan kecilnya. Malu melihat para oppanya merayakan pengakuan Kyuhyun yang pernah menciumnya.

"Haha jawabanmu bagus Kyuhyun-ssi!" tukas MC lalu dia mengocehkan sesuatu lagi, "Kami melihat ada beberapa yang mengeluarkan ekspresi yang janggal saat aku mengajukan pertanyaan tadi, sebelum aku menyebutkan namanya, kita lihat tayangan ulangnya." Ujar MC mengacungkan tangannya pada kamera.

Dari rekaman ulang yang pertama di perlihatkan adalah ekspresi Heechul yang langsung menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar pertanyaan. Yang kedua adalah Onew yang tersedak saat meminum air mineral tepat setelah pertanyaan dilayangkan. Berikutnya adalah Minho yang matanya langung mendelik besar saat pertanyaan itu masuk telinganya. Yang terakhir adalah Donghae yang tertawa kencang saat pertanyaan selesai dibacakan.

"Nah aku kan menanyakan satu pertanyaan pada kalian yang ada di rekaman ulang tadi." Buka MC lagi setelah rekaman berakhir.

"Mwo? Maksudmu apa kau mencurigai kami pernah menciumnya begitu?" tanya Minho kaget menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dan hyungnya.

"Bisa jadi, atau mungkin hanya hal kecil yang bisa kami ketahui sedikit."

"Terserah kau saja hyung, asal kami sudah dibayar kami tidak bisa menolak permintaanmu." Celetuk Heechul yang membuat semua rekannya tertawa.

Donghae dan Onew tidak menunjukkan keberatan atas pertanyaan itu. Biasalah, acara variety show seperti ini akan melakukan apasaja untuk menaikkan rating acaranya seperti sekarang. Tapi Kyuhyun, dia agak tidak bisa menerima keinginan MC itu. mana mungkin gadis kecilnya itu pernah dicium orang lain. Dia saja yang kekasihnya baru menciumnya dua kali, bayangkan dua kali!

"MC! Bisakan pertanyaan itu kau batalkan?" pinta Raeri kesal, acara ini memang ingin memojokkannya, itu perasaannya.

"Kau sudah minta batalkan tiga pertanyaan Raeri-ssi, limitmu sudah habis, araseo!" MC paruh baya itu menunjukkan barisan giginya, lalu memulainya, "Jadi, kenapa kalian berekspresi seperti itu?"

"Aku pasti kaget, karena Raeri itu sudah ku anggap adikku sendiri, dia adik kecilku. Seperti dugaanku dia akan kesal dan shock juga setan bodoh ini sekenanya menjawab." Tunjuk Heechul pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak sekenanya Hyung." Tangkis Kyuhyun.

"Ehm kalau aku sih merasa geli saja, karena aku pikir pasti hal itu sangat dirahasiakan Kyu, tapi saat aku melihat semua member melirik padanya tawaku malah semakin besar." Jelas Donghae menahan tawa menutupi bibir tipisnya.

Kini giliran Onew, "Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaanmu hyung, aku pikir itu adalah urusan pribadinya, aku kenal baik Raeri. Dan tebakanku benar kan?" MC hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

"Aku sudah lama berteman dengan Raeri, sama dengan Onew hyung. Aku sangat kaget, aku pikir itu pertanyaan bodoh." Jawab Minho diiringi tawa para hyungnya.

"Sekarang aku akan bertanya pada Raeri-ssi, umm bagaimana mereka dimatamu?"

Raeri menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab, ia harus mengikuti alur acara ini agar cepat selesai, "Heechul oppa menurutku dia adalah oppa yang paling baik, paling perhatian padaku yang memperlakukan aku seperti putri dan melindungi aku dari Kyuhyun. Donghae oppa juga orang yang baik, selalu mengajakku jalan-jalan disisi lain dia sering memberiku pengertian jika sedang tidak akur dengan Kyuhyun. Onew oppa dia adalah kakak terdekatku, aku selalu ingin memiliki kakak yang umurnya tidak jauh dan aku memilikinya sekarang, anehnya aku pernah merasa memiliki memori paling indah saat bersama tapi aku tak tau itu apa, nyatanya aku mendapatkan semua itu darinya setiap hari. Dan Minho dia adalah sahabatku, aku sekolah disekolah yang sama dengannya. Setiap hari pergi dan pulang sekolah bersamanya bahkan saat ujian sekolah belajar hingga malam dengannya dan sekarang kami sudah sebesar ini. Intinya mereka semua sangat baik menurutku."

"Raeri-ssi!" panggil seseorang saat Raeri menuju parkiran mobil, yang ternyata adalah scriptwriter acara 'Secret of Idol'.

"Wae unnie?" tanya Raeiri heran 'bukankah acaranya sudah selesai?' batinnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menawarkan sesuatu, aku tau kau tidak leluasa mengatakan pendapatmu tadi, jika mau aku bisa merekamnya untukmu dan memberikannya pada oppa dan chingumu itu. aku berjanji tidak akan mengkomersialkannya, kau bisa melihat surat perjanjiannya. Aku memerlukan ini untuk membuat script berikutnya."

"Ohh chinca? Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada mereka!"

"Onew-ssi!" Onew menoleh dan mencari sumber suara yang ia dengar tadi.

"Oh, Sekyung nuna ada apa?" tanya Onew ke script writer wanita itu.

"Ani–aku hanya ingin menunjukkan ini padamu." ujar Sekyung menyodorkan kameranya dan menunjukan rekaman itu pada Onew.

Onew dapat melihat gadis putih dengan syal hijau yang menutupi setenga wajahnya namun masih jelas cantiknya.

'Onew oppa, aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, apa perasaanku salah? Perasaan bahwa ada satu memori indah diantara kita yang aku lupakan. Jika itu memang benar ada tolong beri tahu aku secepatnya tentang ini. Aku merasa ada yang kurang di dalam hidupku jika aku melupakannya. Namun kalau itu hanya ilusiku, aku mohon abaikanlah. Gomawo Jinki oppa.'

Raeri baru menyelesaikan mandinya, kini dia telah siap dengan kaos tipis selutut loosenya dengan tangan panjang. Pakaian putih itu terlihat kebesaran namun cocok ditubuhnya. Saat ini dia sedang memilah buku yang akan dibacanya sebelum tidur. Seulas senyum singgah di wajahnya. dia teringat akan video yang dia buat tadi. Dia yakin kini video itu telah sampai pada keempat namja tadi. Sesaat dia berpikiran bahwa talk show tadi ada baiknya juga.

Baru saja dia berhasil memutuskan buku yang dipilihnya, dia malah mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamar apartmentnya. Siapa itu? unnie soshi atau f(x)? Atau Kyuhyun, Heechul oppa? Siapa lagi yang tau kode apartmentnya?

"Raeri–ah" panggil namja itu dengan suara khasnya yang manis, kini pria itu hanya berjarak satu meter darinya.

"Oppa? Bagaimana bisa kau?" tanya Raeri lirih, seingatnya dia tidak pernah memberi tau namja ini kode apartmentnya.

Namja itu tidak menjawab, malah menatap mata Raeri dengan mata halusnya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini Onew oppa?" Raeri balik menatap Onew denganmata bulatnya.

Onew mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dadanya.

"Apa kau ingin tau apa memori itu? kau ingin tau secepatnya kan?"

"Ne–" jawab Raeri singkat namun sebenarnya kalimat itu terhenti.

Jawaban itu terlalu singkat namun cukup bagi Onew untuk memperkecil jaraknya dengan Raeri. Makin kecil dan kecil hingga tangan Onew dapat dengan bebas menarik pinggang gadis itu dan merapatkannya ke tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian tangan yang satunya lagi membelai cepat wajah Raeri dan tanpa ragu menciumnya tepat dibibir mungilnya. Ciuman yang membuat Raeri terlonjak namun Onew mempererat dan memperdalam ciumannya tanpa banyak gerakan. Tangannya menari di pipi mulus Raeri sedangkan bibirnya masih menikmati bibir kecil itu.

Raeri bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, hanya dapat menutup kedua matanya. disatu sisi dia ingin menolak ciuman ini, tapi disisi lain dia dapat menerimanya walalupun dalam kekakuan. Ciuman ini membuatnya kacau, saat dia merasa dejavu dan ingat dengan bibir yang menciumnya sekarang. Merasa ia pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Tapi dimana? kapan?

Beberapa menit Onew mempertahankan ciuman sampai ia menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah ciuman sepihak darinya. Onew melepas bibirnya tanpa menatap mata Raeri, kepalanya terus ditundukkan dan akhirnya memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Raeri yang masih dejavu.

"Mian..." lirihnya lalu berbalik membelakangi Raeri.

Raeri berhasil menangkap tangan Onew yang terakhir masih bergelayut di pinggangnya. Menahan tubuh yang terlihat kuat dari luar tapi sangat rapuh itu. Di akui oleh Raeri tubuhnya masih belum stabil, gemetar masih menguasainya. Tapi dia harus tau apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Kenapa kau menciumku? Apa maksudnya?" Suara Raeri bergetar, dia menggigit bibirnya, masih bisa ia rasakan bekas bibir Onew disana.

"Kau tau maksudnya–aku tidak akan menjelaskan apa-apa padamu." Onew kembali berbalik, menatap Raeri.

"Tapi aku tidak ingat apapun! Aku mohon katakan, apa maksudnya tadi? Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kembali, sesuatu yang menyenangkan tapi aku tidak tau itu apa. Aku tersiksa saat berusaha mengingatnya." Suara Raeri mulai melemah, seperti menahan tangisnya.

Seketika namja itu luruh saat melihat yang didepannya akan menitikkan airmata. Ia ingin, ingin sekali Raeri ingat dengan kenangan itu. Tapi ada banyak hal yang memberatkannya dan itu sunggu sangat mengganggunya. Takut hal itu tidak akan baik untuknya apalagi Raeri. Mengingat saat hal itu terjadi, Raeri bukan miliknya. Tapi juga belum menjadi milik hyungnya.

Saat satu tetes air mata keluar dari mata Raeri yang menatapnya, dia tidak tahan lagi. Didekatinya lagi tubuh itu lalu mengangkat tangannya menggapai wajah Raeri. Mengelusinya lembut.

"Dengarkan ini..." pintanya sembari mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Raeri hingga wajah mereka bersebelahan.

Alunan merdu dan indah mengalir dari bibir Onew. Lagu yang riang dan terasa ringan ini dinyanyikan lambat dengan suara khasnya yang sekarang melirih, seakan lagu itu adalah sebuah lagu balad.

'_I'm entranced by your long, straight hair  
>I feel dizzy when you pass me by<br>Whenever that happens  
>I want to call out your pretty name<br>Like this_

_Sometimes when you're sad  
>I don't know your feelings<br>During then, I kiss you  
>I kiss your small hand<br>If it makes you feel better  
>I would do it several times<em>

_Call me, my name  
>Today is exactly your day<br>I'll do anything for you  
>I want to give you a small gift<br>That only I can give to you  
>I'll run to you now and confess<em>

Onew terus menyenandungkan lagu indah itu ke telinga Raeri. Terlalu dihayati mungkin, sehingga airmatanya lolos begitu saja. Membuat lantunan lagu itu makin membujuk Raeri untuk ingat akan sesuatu. Suatu hal yang sangat indah, seperti yang dilaluinya barusan. Badannya bergetar saat potongan-demi potongan ingatannya mulai tersusun. Tak ketinggalan airmatanya ikut luruh seiring dengan nada-nada yang singgah ditelinganya.

_Those red lips, those sweet red lips of yours  
>My heart flutters, I tremble more and more<br>Every time I see you, I want to have you  
>Shall we have a cup of tea together and talk?<em>

_I want to play a game  
>With you the whole day<br>Don't you know my feelings?  
>There's definitely only one today<br>I'm gonna whisper my love to you  
>Enough to make you happy<br>And completely surprised_

_Our love won't change into  
>The appearance of a fountain pen<br>I'll definitely write your feelings down  
>Hold my my hand<br>I'm still falling in love with you_

_Call me, my name  
>Today is exactly your day<br>I'll do anything for you  
>I want to give you a small gift<br>That only I can give to you  
>I'll run to you now and confess<em>

_I want to play a game  
>With you the whole day<br>Don't you know my feelings?  
>There's definitely only one today<br>I'm gonna whisper my love to you  
>Enough to make you happy<br>And completely surprised_

_I'm gonna whisper to you  
>Call my name, baby <em>

_Today is your day, baby  
>Call my name'<em>

*Your Name – SHINee

Namja valuable itu menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga Raeri lalu kembali menatap wajah itu. Jelas Raeri menangis, satu persatu air itu menetes dari mata bulatnya. Dia menghapus airmatanya kembali dengan punggung tangannya, membalas tatapan Onew. Ada yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Aku–ingat... Jinki oppa." bisiknya menatap dalam mata Onew.

Tapi Onew tidak menggubrisnya, dia malah menanyakan hal lain, "Kenapa kau menangis? Menangis mendengar nyanyianku dan memori yang kau tinggalkan itu?"

Keduanya diam setelah kalimat Onew dilontarkan, entah kenapa. yang jelas keduanya tetap mengalirkan air dari mata mereka. Ada rindu yang sangat besar, tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi mereka mengungkapnya.

"Kenapa kau merahasiakannya oppa?" tanya Raeri akhirnya.

"Kau milik Kyuhyun hyung, bukan milikku sekarang." tegasnya namun terdengar sangat lemah.

"Ne, tapi saat itu terjadi aku bukan milik siapapun, kenapa kau biarkan aku melupakannya."

"Aku tidak mau menyakiti Kyuhyun hyung, juga yang lain."

Raeri tidak menjawab apapun, malah menatap nanar pada namja yang sekarang ingin ia panggil Jinki itu. Mata yang mengisyaratkan rasa yang sangat dalam, datang beberapa saat setelah lantunan indah dari bibir Jinki menggelitik hatinya. Sekarang ia mengerti arti kecupan manis yang diberikan Jinki diawal tadi. Karena hal ini pernah terjadi, jauh sebelum Kyuhyun menciumnya.

Jinki masih mengalirkan air matanya, apa ia berhasil sepenuhnya mengingatkan gadis manis didepannya ini? Ia ragu. Namun...

"Oppa! Selama ini kau tau perasaanku!" Isak Raeri kecil, air matanya kembali berseloroh.

Ada sesuatu yang membuncah dihati keduanya saat mendengar kalimat barusan. Sebuah kunci pembuka segalanya. Saat Jinki, memberi isyarat 'iya' pada mata basahnya. Memaksa mereka untuk mengeluarkan 'bukti' dari apa yang mereka rasakan sekarang.

Raeri memperkecil jaraknya dengan Jinki, mengalungkan kedua lengan putihnya pada leher namja itu dan tanpa ragu memberi kecupan singkat dibibirnya. Perlahan Raeri melepaskan bibirnya lalu menatap Jinki yang langsung dipeluknya erat. Membuat kakinya berjinjit karena Jinki lebih tinggi darinya. Jinki membalas pelukan Raeri dengan mengalungkan kedua lengan besarnya pada pinggang Raeri. Mempererat perlukan mereka hingga tak ada jarak sedikitpun.

Jinki membelai punggung yeoja yang sekarang miliknya itu saat mendengar isakan semakin menjadi-jadi, padahal dirinya sendiri masih sibuk dengan air matanya yang tak bisa berhenti. Saking bahagianya, saking hangat hatinya karena hal ini. Dihirupnya wangi rambut dan leher Raeri, tak ketinggalan mengecupi leher halus itu.

Saat mereka kompak melonggarkan pelukan mereka dengan mereka masing-masing masih saling mengait ditubuh lawan jenisnya. Mata mereka kembali beradu, tatapan mereka dalam, penuh sayang walau sembab dan basah.

"Mianhaeyo... Mianhamnida baby..." serak Jinki pelan seraya mengelus pipi Raeri dengan hidungnya yang diakhiri dengan kecupan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Raeri, dia cuma mengangguk saat Jinki kembali menatapnya.

Keduanya terdiam, tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara. Tapi gerakan-gerakan kecil mendominasi tubuh mereka. Wajah Jinki terus perlahan mendekat ke wajah Raeri, matanya menatap halus ke bibir kecil Raeri. Memaksa Raeri memejamkan matanya, dengan jantung yang terlalu menderu. Menunggu sesuatu datang, sesuatu yang membuatnya gugup tapi selalu disukainya.

Jinki ikut menutup matanya saat jarak bibir mereka hanya 1 cm lagi. Membiarkan instingnya sendiri menuntunnya. Dan akhirnya... Bibir kecil itu tertaut oleh bibir hangat Jinki. Mulanya bibir itu hanya menempel sebelum dikecupi lembut oleh Jinki. Sedikit membelai bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya. Mencari manis dari setiap bagian dari bibir mungil itu. Tangan besarnya menarik tubuh Raeri untuk menempel rapat padanya sekaligus memperdalam bibir Raeri dalam kecupan-kecupannya. Raeri sedikit-sedikit membalas ciuman yang Jinki lontarkan, namun selebihnya dia hanya bisa menunggu dan menikmati, mengikuti apa yang Jinki lakukan. Perlakuan namja ini yang mesra dan lembut serta sangat hati-hati. Berusaha membuat yeojanya menikmati hangat yang ia berikan, agar dia juga bisa menikmati manis yang diterimanya. Dengan perlahan Jinki mulai berani melumat bibir yang dari tadi diklaimnya itu, sedikit-sedikit mengecup kemudian membelainya lalu kembali melumat lembut. Terkadang saat tempo mereka melepas kecupan mereka terdengar bunyi berdecak manis. Itu tidak lama, saat Jinki kembali mengulumi bibir kecil itu, sangat halus tanpa kekasaran, kekuatan hanya sebesar untuk mengoda bibir yang sangat ia sukai itu. Kembali kecupannya mendominasi lagi, menghasilkan decak-decak indah serta hembusan nafas hangat diwajah mereka.

Akhirnya Jinki dengan agak tidak rela melepaskan ciuman panjang mereka. Ia tau Raeri butuh udara karena hidung mereka tertutup pipi lawan saking dalam ciuman mereka. Jinki tersenyum senang saat melihat yeoja-nya menunduk malu sedetik setelah bibir mereka berpisah. Bagaimana tidak, ciuman mereka sebelumnya tidak pernah selama dan sedalam ini. Ini ciuman yang paling mesra yang pernah mereka lakukan. Dan perlakuan Jinki tadi cukup membuat Raeri blushing.

Diangkatnya wajah Raeri, lalu ditatapnya lembut. Jinki bisa melihat pipi putih itu dipenuhi rona merah. Dia makin mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat hasil perbuatannya barusan. Bibir Raeri kini merah karena kecupan-kecupan Jinki tadi. Lalu tatapannya kembali ke mata bulat hitam yeoja-nya ini. Tangan besarnya terangkat menghapus air mata yang masih tercecer. Raeri juga ikut menghapus air mata Jinki dengan ibu jarinya. Jinki tidak tahan untuk menangkap tangan kecil diwajahnya, kemudian dikecupnya punggung tangan itu.

"Baby... gomawo... chinca gomawosso.." lirih Jinki.

"Untuk apa?" Raeri bingung, karena jujur terlalu banyak hal baik terjadi malam ini.

"Untuk yang barusan, hehehe." Kekeh Jinki mengerling nakal.

Raeri yang salah tingkah, merebut tangannya dari Jinki. Lee Jinki sudah kembali jadi Onew ternyata.

"Ne, kau sudah kembali normal ternyata?"

"Hei, sopanlah! Aku lebih tua darimu dua tahun!" Geram Jinki dengan tatapan bercanda.

"Huh... Tidak mau, tak sudi memanggilmu oppa!" balas Raeri, mem-pout-kan bibir merahnya itu.

"Padahal sebelum sebelumnya juga kau panggil aku oppa, apa karena kekasih jadi seenaknya?"

"Ne? ke-kekasih eoh? Aku bukan kekasihmu!" ketus Raeri.

"Ehm... Jadi, err apa itu? Bibirmu itu kenapa merah sekali? Eumm aku kira bukan karena kau berci..."

"YAAA!" Jerit Raeri mendelik, menahan malunya, kenapa mereka jadi berdebat manja begini.

"uman dengan pacar-mu? He?" lanjut Jinki setelah jeritan Raeri, lagi dia menyeringai lebar, merasa menang kali ini.

"Arasseo! Aku akui... Oppa?" Raeri mengangkat tangan untuk mencubit pipi Jinki.

Jinki balas tersenyum, senyuman malaikatnya yang terkenal kini menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku akan menjagamu, sebisaku..." desah Jinki pelan, menarik Raeri ke pelukannya lagi.

"Eumm, aku menantikannya." Raeri menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang namja itu.

"Yeah... Mulai sekarang kau bukan milik Cho Kyuhyun! Kau milik Lee Jinki! Milik SHINee Onew! Arasseo!" tegasnya namun masih dalam batas kelembutan.

"Arra... Perlahan kita beri tahu SM family, mungkin bukan besok atau lusa, tapi pasti kita akan jelaskan semua." Bisik Raeri memikirkan apa yang mesti dikatakannya pada Kyuhyun, Sooman, pada SM family.

"Aku tau semua itu, aku jauh lebih paham, jadi kau tak usah khawatir ne?"

Raeri menunduk lemah, kemudian teringat akan sesuatu. The lost memory, kini telah utuh dikepalanya. Apa yang membuatnya merasa janggal pada Jinki kini terungkap.

"Mengenai waktu itu, kau tau aku ma-"

Perkataan Raeri terputus saat tiba-tiba Jinki menggendongnya, lalu menidurkannya di ranjang yang memang dekat. Jinki memasang selimut baby blue hingga ke bawah dagu Raeri.

"Terlalu panjang jika harus diceritakan malam ini sayang." Ucap Jinki mengelus kepala Raeri, "Besok kita punya banyak waktu."

Raeri menatap jam digital di meja tempat tidurnya. Pukul 02.12 KST. Yang membuatnya langsung mengerti dan mengangguk. Jinki tersenyum, menyibak rambut Raeri sedikit berantakan.

"Jaljayo baby..." Ucap Jinki, mengecup kening Raeri.

Sesaat kemudian dia telah diambang pintu lalu mematikan sakelar lampu sebelum menutup pintu. Raeri memejamkan matanya. Terlelap, menunggu mimpi indah datang.

_Mimpi yang dulu bergelayut semu di sisi lelap, kini begitu nyata menari dalam rekaman memori. _

_Apa yang dulu aku yakini sebagai memori intim yang hilang, kini kembali dari tersesatnya membangunkan aku dari kebingungan akan dirinya. _

_Aku bahagia kembali memiliki kenangan ini, karena ada dirimu didalamnya... Aku mencintaimu... _

_Lee Jinki_

**END**


End file.
